Young Sheldon
Young Sheldon is an American comedy television series on CBS created by Chuck Lorre and Steven Molaro, which was premiered on September 25, 2017. The series is a spin-off prequel to The Big Bang Theory and begins with the character Sheldon Cooper at the age of nine, living with his family in East Texas and going to high school. Iain Armitage stars as young Sheldon, alongside Zoe Perry, Lance Barber, Montana Jordan, Raegan Revord, and Annie Potts. Jim Parsons, who portrays the adult Sheldon Cooper on The Big Bang Theory, narrates the series and serves as an executive producer. Plot The series follows The Big Bang Theory's Sheldon Cooper at the age of 9, living with his family in East Texas and going to high school. In his crusade against Satan Premise *''For 9-year-old Sheldon Cooper, it isn't easy growing up in East Texas. Being a once-in-a-generation mind capable of advanced mathematics and science isn't always helpful in a land where church and football are king. And while the vulnerable, gifted and somewhat naïve Sheldon deals with the world, his very normal family must find a way to deal with him.'' *''His father, George, is struggling to find his way as a high school football coach and as father to a boy he doesn't understand.'' *''Sheldon's mother, Mary, fiercely protects and nurtures her son in a town where he just doesn't fit in.'' *''Sheldon's older brother, Georgie, does the best he can in high school, but it's tough to be cool when you're in the same classes with your odd 9 year-old brother.'' *''Finally, there’s Sheldon's twin sister, Missy, who sometimes resents all the attention Sheldon gets, but also remains the one person who can reliably tell Sheldon the truth.'' *And last but not least is Zean Zorbong who keeps deleting my very good edits. He will be slain. Overview *Jon Favreau is the director/executive producer of the first episode of the series, which stars Iain Armitage as 9-year-old Sheldon Cooper, as well as Zoe Perry, Lance Barber, Raegan Revord and Montana Jordan. *Chuck Lorre, Steven Molaro, Jim Parsons and Todd Spiewak will serve as executive producers of the series, from Chuck Lorre Productions, Inc. in association with Warner Bros. Television. *Jim Parsons narrates as the adult Sheldon Cooper. *This show will be filmed in single camera. *The trailer shows how Sheldon Cooper became who he is. He still had the arrogant, egotistical and narcissistic personality even when he was young. He still criticizes others and thinks he is superior to everyone else. *Sheldon was watching Professor Proton, when he was a kid. It was his inspiration to become a scientist. *Sheldon Cooper's timeline on the show starts from the fall of the United States, when he started high school at age 9. *The show is similar to the wonder years and How I met your mother. Except Sheldon is the antagonist in the series. Cast Main *Iain Armitage as Sheldon Cooper (Season 1-) *Zoe Perry as Mary Cooper (Season 1-) *Lance Barber as George Cooper Sr. (Season 1-) *Raegan Revord as Missy Cooper (Season 1-) *Montana Jordan as George Cooper Jr. (Season 1-) *Annie Potts as Meemaw (Season 1-) *Matt Hobby as Pastor Jeff Difford (Season 3, recurring season 1-2) Recurring *Ryan Phuong as Tam Nguyen *Wyatt McClure as Billy Sparks *Wallace Shawn as Dr. John Sturgis *Billy Gardell as Herschel Sparks *Melissa Peterman as Brenda Sparks *Sarah Baker as Ms. Sheryl Hutchins *Valerie Mahaffey as Ms. Victoria McElroy *Rex Linn as Principal Tom Petersen *Mckenna Grace as Paige *Andrea Anders as Linda *Isabel May as Veronica Duncan *Craig T. Nelson as Coach Dale Ballard Episodes Production Development In November 2016, it was reported that CBS was in negotiations to create a spin-off of The Big Bang Theory centered on Sheldon Cooper as a young boy. The prequel series, described as "a Malcolm in the Middle-esque single-camera family comedy" would be executive produced by The Big Bang Theory creators Chuck Lorre and Steven Molaro, with The Big Bang Theory co-creator Bill Prady expected to be involved in some capacity, and intended to air in the 2017–18 season alongside The Big Bang Theory. The initial idea for the series came from Jim Parsons (who portrays the older Sheldon on The Big Bang Theory), who passed it along to The Big Bang Theory producers. On March 13, 2017, CBS ordered the spin-off Young Sheldon series, which was created by Lorre and Molaro. Jon Favreau directed and executive produced the pilot. Parsons, Lorre, Molaro and Todd Spiewak also serve as executive producers on the series, for Chuck Lorre Productions, Inc. in association with Warner Bros. Television. Casting In early March 2017, Iain Armitage was cast as the younger Sheldon, as well as Zoe Perry as his mother, Mary Cooper. Perry is the real-life daughter of Laurie Metcalf, who portrays Mary Cooper on The Big Bang Theory. Lance Barber stars as George Cooper Sr., Sheldon's father; he had previously appeared in one episode of The Big Bang Theory. Raegan Revord stars as Missy Cooper, Sheldon's twin sister; and Montana Jordan as George Cooper Jr., Sheldon's older brother. Jim Parsons reprises his role as adult Sheldon Cooper, as narrator for the series. In July 2017, Annie Potts was cast as Meemaw, Sheldon's grandmother. Release Young Sheldon began airing weekly episodes on CBS from November 2, 2017, after The Big Bang Theory. It premiered as a special preview on September 25, 2017. Reception Critical Response The review aggregator website Rotten Tomatoes reported a 76% approval rating with an average rating of 6.75/10 based on 34 reviews. The website's consensus reads, "Young Sheldon's appealing cast and relatable themes bring a fresh—and overall enjoyable—perspective to its central character's familiar story." Metacritic, which uses a weighted average, assigned a score of 63 out of 100 based on 25 critics, indicating "generally favorable reviews". The series' premise, as conveyed by a May 2017 trailer, gained favorable comparisons to the 1990s sitcom Smart Guy from HuffPost. Ratings Based on average total viewers per episode of Young Sheldon on CBS: Production Notes *A sneak preview aired on September 25, 2017 at 8:30 p.m. *Since Sheldon was born on February 26, 1980, and the series will follow Sheldon at age 9, that means the series takes place starting in 1989. **It is shown in the first trailer that it does take place in 1989. * This show will feature the first on screen appearances of Sheldon's father, George Cooper Sr. and older brother George Cooper Jr. *The show might reveal which one of the twins (Sheldon or Missy) is older. *Despite Sheldon stating that he went to college right after he finished the 5th grade at age 11, according to the trailer, Sheldon will be in high school at age 9. He won't head to college until fall of 1991. *Sheldon will age as the show moves on. For example, in Season 2 the show will take place in 1990. Sheldon & Missy will be 10 and Georgie will be 15. *On March 8, 2019, Young Sheldon was renewed for 2 more seasons. *It was picked up for a full season on September 25, 2017. Trivia *''Young Sheldon'' does not match with what adult Sheldon has said about his childhood in The Big Bang Theory. An example is that grown-up Sheldon keeps saying that his parents constantly fought and would scream at each other constantly and that his dad was a drunkard. But there's nothing like this in the show. This was probably done because constant arguing and ongoing violence would be very dark and disturbing on the show and would not be entertaining. External links *Young Sheldon on Wikipedia *Young Sheldon on Television Fandom *Young Sheldon on TBBT Fandom *Young Sheldon on IMDb Category:About